The Ancient Pendant: Part 1
by Kirby 117
Summary: A deadly race of aliens known as the Sentinals has threatened to take over the Pokemon world. However, Ash Ketchum is there to stop them. He uses the Ancient Pendant, which gives them great powers, to attempt to stop their reign of terror. Will Ash save t


**The Ancient Pendant**  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Pokemon or any related characters. They are all copyright   
  
of Nintendo  
  
A/N: This is my first Pokemon related fanfic; actually it is my first fanfic ever. Anyways, this story does not have much to do with anything in the show. That is because this is basically a clone copy of a novel I'm writing, called The Pendant. If you want to see the original story, go to http://www.geocities.com/kirby_0813/the_pendant_home.html. But let me warn you, the original story has the same storyline. The only thing different is the characters. If for some reason you see the word Oglob, it means Sentinal. Also, if you see the name Lori, it is really Misty. Remember, this is a clone copy of my novel, so I may have missed something  
  
Characters: Ash: 16 Misty: 17  
  
**Prologue**  
  
July 17, 2008:  
  
It's been a long time since we left home, since we left the school really. I'm Ash Ketchum. Sentinals, a deadly race of aliens from the Sentinilian Empire, have invaded the Kanto, Orange Island, Johto, and Hoenn regions of the Pokemon world. They've captured many people and Pokemon, and are destroying every building they see. However, they didn't count on me being around. I am obviously too strong for the Sentinals. I've proven it before.  
  
A couple of years ago, I found something called the Ancient Pendant. From what I learned, it was created in the early sixteenth century, to be precise. A great wizard who poured his soul and power into the pendant created it. Apparently, whoever wears it gains great power at certain times of trouble. However, the wizard and his kingdom were attacked and the pendant was lost from the world. That's all that I learned, nothing else was discovered.  
  
Now I found the pendant. I was searching around in the forest looking for Pokemon to capture when I saw something sparkle nearby. I pulled it out of the dirt and stared at it. It was silver, shaped like an "X" with a long stem growing down. The outside shape followed a strip of ruby in the middle of the stems. And in the center of the "X" was a gleaming emerald. I took it home and put in on a chain and wore it ever since.  
  
I am now using the pendant to save the world from the Sentinals, just like I saved the school. Perhaps it is best if I told you how I first used the Pendant's power to save the school, and start on my quest to save the Pokemon world.   
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
September 29, 2007:  
  
It was a beautiful morning. The ground was still moist from the dew clinging onto the shimmering, green grass. The leaves on the dying trees were a brilliant rainbow of orange, red, and yellow. I was walking to school, like I always did. I thought that that day would be an ordinary day, but I would be proven wrong.  
  
The day started naturally. I went to homeroom and just sat there, pretending that I didn't exist. That's what I always did. (AN:// Even though Ash became a Pokemon Master, nobody liked him out of jealousy) Then, she walked by. Misty Waterflower, the girl I had a crush on since she fished me out of the river. Unfortunately, she didn't notice me any more and just walked by not even sparing me a passing glance. She sat down and talked with her friends. Well, I guess that's how life goes. (AN:// Ash finished his Pokemon journey and started going back to school. The school is located in Mossdeep City, Hoenn. Ash also left all of his Pokemon with Prof. Oak, even Pikachu. Ever since Ash and co. split up, Misty never notices Ash, even though she likes him)  
  
BING! BING! BING! BING! The bell rang for us to go to our exploratory classes. I had PKMN Health today. I hated PKMN Health! However, lucky for me, we had an assembly that day in the Gym. It may be boring, but it's better than suffering through PKMN Health.   
  
  
  
You may be wondering why I despised PKMN Health so much. Actually, I liked the class; I just hated the teacher, Mr. Larson. He's an old geezer (in his 90's!) with no hair, a mustache, and an electrical walking stick. The walking stick, however, wasn't used for walking. No, it was used for beating. Mr. Larson teaches the way his ancient ancestors were taught. They were supposedly whacked when they did wrong, and were kicked out of school for misbehaving or getting an answer wrong. Only now, instead of being beaten with a wooden stick, we were zapped with his electrical cane. That wasn't all. He also gave us a detention just for talking in his stupid class.   
  
Well, I didn't have to go there that day, so it didn't matter. Everyone went from there homerooms to the Gym, the largest room in the school building.   
  
  
  
Actually, the Gym was three times smaller than it was that day. It was expanded for the first time two years ago. One year later, it was expanded again. (AN:// The Gym was like a Gym in the show and a regular gymnasium.)  
  
We all went to the Gym and sat down. I sat next to Brock Slate, who stayed with me even after I ended my journey. He was a tall person with brown hair, no visible eyes, and tan skin.   
  
We talked mainly about Pokemon and our homework so far. The assistant principal, Mr. Butler, came into the room. "Quiet down everyone, quiet down," Mr. Butler said through the microphone. The room fell silent immediately. Mr. Butler was the strictest person in the school building. Everyone was afraid of him. "Today, we have a very special visitor, Prof. Elm. He is going to talk to you about health and fitness of your Pokemon." "Oh boy," I said to Brock. I was prepared for the slowest, most boring time in my life.   
  
The assembly was extremely boring. Prof. Elm told us all about things we had already learned. I almost fell asleep. To prove how boring it was, the kid next to me, Gary Oak, actually was sleeping, but he got a detention.   
  
The assembly dragged on longer and longer. I thought to myself, "I'm not going to survive if I sit through anymore of this." Then, things started to get all out of hand.  
  
There was a loud grunting noise in the hallway. Everyone fell dead silent. The noise grew louder and louder, as if it was multiplying. Mr. Butler poked his head out of the doorway to see what the noise was. He quickly drew his head back as a barrage of lasers came flying by. He quickly closed the doors. "RUN!" he shouted to the students. Everyone screamed and panicked. However, no one made an attempt to run away, to escape the clutches of the Sentinals before it was too late. That's when my big moment came. That's when I received the pendant's power.   
  
The pendant was dancing around my neck. I didn't know what was happening and I couldn't control it at all. A blue light circled around me and I couldn't see a thing. Although I was blind in the brilliant blue light, I knew that people were staring at me. I may not have been able to see anything, but I could still hear. There was no screaming, no panicking at all. The blue light continued to surround me, then stopped and dissolved in the air. The moment I was released, I knew I was different.   
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
September 29, 2007:  
  
I could finally see again. Everyone was staring at me as if I was a new person. I looked down upon myself. I WAS a new person! I was taller, and stronger. In my hands I held two beam swords. I suddenly realized that I knew how to use them. I swung them around a few times just to practice. "RUN!" I shouted to the staring crowd of students. For some unknown reason, they obeyed me and started running out the doors. At that moment, the Sentinals busted in. They were round, shaped like a ball. They were fairly large, maybe the height of a thirteen to fourteen-year-old boy. Most of them were a dark gray color, but one was navy blue. They all had stubby legs and short arms. On their tiny arms were razor-sharp claws that could pierce through diamonds with ease. The Sentinals also had a gargantuan tail that could easily knock down the toughest buildings with one swing. But, the most deadly feature of the Sentinals was their mouths. When closed, the mouth appears to be tiny, but in reality it is huge. Plus, it is filled with several rows of teeth. The teeth were very sharp and poisonous.  
  
Everyone got out of the building safely. Now it was my turn. I was about to run through the steel doors when I heard a soft cry for help. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Misty was sprawled out on the floor. She must have tripped and fell down. I looked over to the Sentinals to see what they were up to. One of them was aiming their blaster right for Misty's head. I ran right towards her. BOOSH! The Sentinal fired its lasers at her. Luckily, I jumped right in front of her with one of my beam swords and reflected the blast right back at the Sentinal who fired it. The Sentinal screamed in pain, fell backwards, and died.   
  
I helped Misty up and we sprinted to the door. BOOSH! The door exploded and was covered by a heap of rubble. We were trapped with the Sentinals.   
  
I ordered Misty to stay behind me. I was able to reflect lasers once; I thought I could do it again. They fired at me, but I was able to reflect the screaming lasers. One by one, the Sentinals in the room fell to the ground dead. As their numbers thinned, Misty and I started to advance. We walked closer to the army of Sentinals, Misty staying behind me. The Sentinals still fired at us, but I was able to reflect the lasers right back at them. Eventually there was only one left in the Gym, the navy blue one.   
  
The blue Sentinal also had a beam sword. I activated my other sword and prepared myself for an extremely tough battle.   
  
We attacked and parried each other's moves. It seemed that the battle would never end. Time passed by faster and faster, still with no winner. Then, I preformed a move I never thought I could accomplish. I flipped twice over its body, and when I landed behind it, I pushed my beam sword right into its body. I left the sword inside the body for a while, making sure it was really dead. About thirty seconds later, I pulled the sword out and sliced the body in half with my other sword. The dead body of the Sentinal fell to the floor. I had won the battle.   
  
Misty and I ran out of the Gym and into the hallway. We were trying to find any doors that were still in one piece that led outside. There was one door right next to the Gym, but it was smashed to pieces. We ran down the hallway, with me deflecting the lasers that the Sentinals shot at us from rooms next to the hall. We suddenly stopped at the main foyer as we saw a whole army of Sentinals walking in. There was definitely no way to get out that way. Misty and I were able to sneak past the army of Sentinals and ran down another hallway. We were going to try one more door. The last door I could think of was the door that the bus riders went out of. It was worth a try. We ran down the hall straight for the door. To my surprise, it was still in one piece. Misty and I ran straight for it. We were almost there. BOOSH! The door shattered right in our faces.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
September 29, 2007:  
  
Well, now I thought there was no hope for us. The last door I could think of was gone. And, that's the least of our problems. The door didn't explode by a Sentinal alone. It was a Sentinal in a giant robot. The Sentinal fired missiles at us and we had to jump out of the way to escape. But wait, it gets better. The Sentinal started firing lasers at us and I was deflecting them all. Then, the beams started to flicker. Soon enough, they went completely out. Great! We were stuck in a school with Sentinals swarming all around us and I had no swords. I was incredibly mad. Lucky for me, I let all that anger out in a very special way.  
  
I started to scream, and without knowing what I was doing, I held my palm high above my head. I focused all my anger in my hand and a giant yellow ball of pulsing electricity grew bigger and bigger above my hand. I looked at the Sentinal with fierce rage. The Sentinal fired lasers at me in fear, but an invisible shield bounced them away. The Sentinal jumped out of the robot, trying to escape. However, it was too late. I showed it no mercy. I held my palm straight out and fired a giant wave of electricity directly at the Sentinal and the giant robot. Everyone in the whole school probably heard its piercing scream of pain as the electricity hit him. There was a blinding flash and loud explosion. Misty and I were forced to shield our eyes. When we could see again, the robot was in ruins and blood from the Sentinal was splattered everywhere. Then, I struck an idea.   
  
  
  
I thought that maybe I could form another ball of electricity to break a hole in the wall. I thought it would work. I held my hand above my head again and tried to make the energy come back. Nothing happened. I tried thinking why it didn't work. The only difference was the other time, when it actually worked, I was extremely angry. That had to be it. I could only use the death-defying power when I was angry. Well, now I was out of ideas.   
  
However, Misty thought of something I never would have thought of. There was a door in one of the classrooms. The door was behind a file cabinet. Maybe, just maybe, the door was still there. Misty and I ran down another hall and straight for the room.  
  
The room was dead silent. I flipped on the lights. Everything was quiet. Surprisingly, there were no Sentinals. I guessed that the Sentinals didn't search that room yet. Misty and I walked quietly to the cabinet and pushed it out of the way. There it was, like a passage to heaven. The door was still in one piece. We didn't waste time. I opened the door and the brilliant light of the sun blinded us. We finally made it outside.   
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
September 29, 2007:  
  
Finally, we made it outside. Now Misty and I had to find the rest of the kids and find out what we were going to do. I knew that I was going to have to destroy some kind of base that the Sentinals had, but I didn't know what the other kids wanted to do.   
  
  
  
Misty and I ran out of the door and looked around. There were two different ways to get out to the field. There was the back and the front ways. The back was longer, but the front is where the Sentinals were storming the building. I figured I should go to the front to kill all of the Sentinals. I told Misty to stay behind so she doesn't get shot. Oh wait, go figure, right when we stepped outside, my sword worked again.   
  
I activated both of my swords and ran straight to the Sentinals. However, there weren't as many as before. My guess was that they were searching the campus. Then it hit me, the Sentinals probably captured the kids that escaped. Anyway, the Sentinals that were there all saw me and fired their lasers at me all at once. I swiped with my sword and reflected the lasers, killing at least a thirty-four of the Sentinals. This time, I wasn't just going to deflect the lasers. I ran into the mob of Sentinals and sliced them while I was reflecting the lasers. With this tactic, I must've doubled my kills. The Sentinal's numbers were swiftly thinning.   
  
When there were about three Sentinals left, I heard a high-pitched scream of terror and fear. Misty jumped out of her hiding spot and ran right towards me. She was followed by a group of about thirty Sentinals. But, these ones were different. They had weird little bows and arrows. They shot at her, but they missed. I killed the remaining three Sentinals next to me and ran to Misty.  
  
Misty stood behind me as I reflected the barrage of arrows. But I couldn't bounce them back. Misty and I slowly walked backwards as I de-activated one of my swords. I kneeled down and grabbed one of the Sentinal's guns. With a sword in one hand and a gun in the other, I stood up again and fired at the Sentinals. They kept firing their arrows at me, but I deflected them. Their numbers grew less and less, until there was only one left standing. It was a very good shot. It shot its arrows at me and I was about to deflect it, but I missed. I got hit right in the shoulder. I opened my eyes wide and fell on my knees. I looked at the Sentinal and he had a smirk on its ugly face. I aimed the gun at it and fired directly between the eyes. I thought I was going to die.   
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
September 29, 2007:  
  
I felt sick to my stomach after I was shot. I fell on my knees and later on my back. I held back the tears. I knew that I had to get the arrow out of my body, but when I tried, a wave of pain surged through my body (not to mention my hand). I knew that the lasers of the arrow would slowly kill me. I had to pull it out.  
  
I think Misty knew that the arrow had to be pulled out too. She kneeled behind me and reached for the protruding arrow, but I stopped her. I told her that I was a goner. I closed my eyes, accepting my destined fate. But then, a dream came true for me.   
  
Misty bent down to me and kissed me. It was a long, slow, enjoyable kiss. Immediately, I could see where Misty was getting at. The pain immediately left me. I reached for the arrow in my body and slowly pulled it out (my hand became numb from the laser). Even though it was out, Misty still continued to kiss me. She either didn't know I pulled it out, or she felt the same way about me as I felt about her. I think the first guess was the correct one.   
  
I told Misty that I pulled the arrow out. She looked surprised. Well, I was right. Oh well, I still got a kiss from Misty, and I was satisfied with that. I must be the luckiest person alive.   
  
I stood up and activated one of my swords and took a gun in the other hand. I knew there would be more Sentinals around the school, but not too many. However, I was wrong in that thought.   
  
We ran straight towards the field. Occasionally, a Sentinal popped its head out of the bushes, but I shot it down. But when I reached the field, I saw a sight to remember. Everyone in the school was surrounded by at least 5,000 Sentinals. Not only that, a giant Sentinal stood in front of them all. It was obviously an important leader.   
  
My question is, why did the Sentinals bring such a huge army to the school? I thought maybe they were searching for me. Or possibly, they were searching for the Pendant.   
  
I walked out to the field. All of the Sentinals turned to face Misty and me. The giant Sentinal spoke out, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CARRIES THE PENDANT! WE WANT WHAT IS OURS BACK! IF YOU GIVE US THE JEWEL, WE WILL SPARE YOU AND YOUR PUNY PLANET!" I knew that the Sentinal was lying to me. I wouldn't give in. Instead I activated both of my swords. The Sentinals fired at me all at once.   
  
A wave of lasers came screaming at me. I was able to reflect some of them and killed at least a hundred soldiers. However, it was very difficult to not get shot. I told Misty to hide. However, she followed behind me and shot at a few Sentinals. I jumped on top of a wire fence and reflected the lasers. Slowly, I killed some more Sentinals. However, with as many lasers that I was reflecting, the Sentinal's numbers didn't seem to lessen. I had a plan of killing them all though.   
  
I ran to the crowd of Sentinals and sliced them as I passed them. I didn't care about them though. I ran straight for the commander. I saw its bulging body grow bigger and bigger and when I reached it, I jumped on top of it. The Sentinal leader screamed in terror. I plunged my sword into the top of its head. Blood splattered out of the top of its head like a volcano. I deactivated one of my swords and shot a laser right through its body with a gun. I jumped off and the Sentinal fell down dead.   
  
The remaining Sentinals were in a state of confusion. It was all very clear to me now. The Sentinals could only fight if they had a leader. If you killed the leader, you killed the Sentinals in that area. That means, there is a main base to contact the commanders. Maybe if the base is destroyed, all of the Sentinals will be destroyed too. It seemed logical.  
  
Anyway, the confused Sentinals looked at each other, and then shot at each other. An occasional laser came flying at me, but I deflected it and it hit a random Sentinal. In a few minutes there was only one Sentinal left. With my gun, I shot the Sentinal and it died. Every Sentinals on the campus was dead. I saved the school.  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
July 17, 2008:  
  
I decided that everyone would be safe if they stayed at the school. They did what they were told and stayed at the school.   
  
I decided to find the base that I thought would be around somewhere. I've killed many Sentinals since I left the school and have learned some valuable information. There really is a base that controls everything. I don't know exactly where it is, but I do know that it is located in a remote place of the Pokemon world, either the Mt. Silver, Johto, or Mt. Moon, Kanto. I'm just about to head to Mt. Silver.   
  
If you were wondering what's with me putting in "it's been a long time since WE left the school..." well, I reluctantly let Misty tag along. She says that it will be just like old times when we traveled together, only the rules are a little different. However, I think that there is another reason. I think maybe my second guess might be right now. Oh well, who cares.   
  
Only one thing troubles me: The Sentinal commander at the school said something about the Pendant belonging to the Sentinals. I thought a wizard created it. If that is true, how did the Sentinals find out about it? I wonder about that every day. Oh well. Its past does not matter to me. It's mine now and I'm gonna' use it. It is time for me to leave. It is time for me to save the world... again.  
  
****SNEEK PEEK!!!!!!****  
  
The Pendant: Part Two  
  
As you know from reading this story, the Ancient Pendant holds great power for whoever wears it. However, the Sentinal commander's saying that the Pendant is theirs troubles Ash. What does he mean?  
  
Well, Ash and Misty find out that there are really two bases, one in both of his guesses. However, the one in Mt. Silver is the Lower Command Base. It may be important, but not as important as the High Command Center. However, he finds out the Sentinal's secret. He goes to the base and is ambushed. Ash may have killed all of the Sentinals and destroyed the base, but one enemy got away. It stole the Pendant from Ash.   
  
AN:// Well, did you like it. Please review. I'm planning on writing a second and third part. But that will probably be a while because school is starting soon and I have no idea for them yet. 


End file.
